Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch screen panel, and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly, to a touch screen panel including a metal mesh pattern in a partial area of a sensing electrode of the touch screen panel, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
A touch screen panel may be an input device where a user inputs a command by selecting contents displayed on a screen of an image display device and the like by using a hand or an object. The touch screen panel may be provided on a front surface of the image display device, and converts a contact position with which the hand or the object is in contact into an electrical signal. Accordingly, indication contents selected at the contact position may be received as an input signal.
The touch screen panel may replace a separate input device, such as a keyboard or a mouse that may operate while being connected to an image display device, and a range of usage of the touch screen panel has been increased. A method of implementing the touch screen panel includes a resistive method, a light detection method, and a capacitive method. In the capacitive touch screen panel, when a hand of a person or an object touches the touch screen panel, a conductive sensing electrode detects a change in capacitance formed with another surrounding sensing electrode, a ground electrode, or the like to convert a contact position into an electric signal. The capacitive touch screen panel may provide an improved image quality, as compared to the resistive touch screen panel that may deteriorate an image quality due to an air layer existing between two transparent substrates on which an upper electrode and a lower electrode are formed, respectively.
Sensing electrodes included in the capacitive touch screen panel may be conductive to allow electricity to flow therethrough, and a transparent characteristic so that a screen of a display at a lower side may be viewed. Accordingly, indium tin oxide (ITO) may be used as a material of the sensing electrodes. As a size of the display panel increases, a touch sensor driving margin may decrease due to a resistance component and a capacitance component of a sensor pattern, and a touch sensitivity may decrease due to insufficient charge time that may lower a touch driving frequency and increase the size of a conductor that the touch sensor may recognize, thereby deteriorating driving of the touch sensor. To decrease the resistance component of the touch sensor, a thickness of the sensing electrode or a line width of a metal connecting part may be increased, which may deteriorate a visibility.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.